Working for Jack
by Cooljoe64
Summary: Jack Spicer hire's the Enforcer's. Will his losing streak change?


A/N: Just a little side fanfic I decided to work on. Alreadya few cross overs with this, why not make one.

* * *

"So….you're the Enforcer's?" asked Jack Spicer

It was interview he was doing to get more henchmen since everyone else either quit or blew him off.

"Yea, I'm Finn, that's Chow, and he's Ratso" he explained

"Right, so I noticed you guys believe in magic?"

"Let's just say we've been through a lot" chuckled Chow

"So I hear the side your on is called the Heylin side?" asked Finn

"Yea and I always lose"

"Hey we have something in common" stated Ratso only to get glares from everyone

"Ok, well if want to work with the Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, I have to know, what can you offer? Those Xiaolin losers have powers so unless you know mad martial arts or have robots, I can't hire you"

"Just see what were made" exclaimed Finn cracking his knuckles.

Chow used telekinesis, lifting the furniture around the house and spinning it before shooting fire from his hands burning it up. Finn picked up the hard heavy table before tossing and achieving supersonic punch. Ratso turned invisible before shooting heat beams from his eyes around the place.

"We also have immortality, healing, animal changing powers, and also, well the last two are kinda useless" explained Finn with a smirk knowing he nailed it.

Jack stared at them with his month gaping wide open

"YES! Finally, I have found the greatest evilest team in the world! Look we can all wear the jackets I made"

"About that Big J, we already had a different employer, well wizard, change our style, I'm not doing that again and plus those jackets scream groupie"

Jack was distraught by this but before he could speak his Sheng Gong Wu detector activated.

"Looks like you can prove your worth now, we have ourselves a Sheng Gong Wu" he exclaimed

"A what?" asked Ratso

"Another magical artifact so dark forces can win" said Chow rolling his eyes

"Alright let's go my evil dream team!" As Jack took off flying with his Jack-Bots, the Enforcers were a little dumbfounded

"That kids creepy, evil dream team?" said Chow

"Yea he's weird but he's rich" reasoned Finn

"So how we get'n their?" asked Ratso

"Chow take us away"

Chow lifted the other two from the ground before taking off following Jack.

When they finally landed, chunks of robots came flying at them. They immediate dodged it and went to see their competition….they were stunned.

"Seismic Kick-Earth!" they saw what they believed to be a cowboy

"Judolette Flip-Fire" a black hair pigtail Asian girl set a circle of flames engulfing the robots around her.

"Tornado Strike-Water!" a small guy who looked like a monk summoned water before smashing through the robots.

"Typhoon Boom-Wind!" a large breeze came their way putting out the flames and revealing more trashed robots their boss had built.

"So their elemental power people…great" sighed Finn knowing that if Chan, who hardly used magic beat them, then these people would differently would.

"Ok, I get immortality, Chow gets the horse, and Ratso….um…..you get the rat and astro-projection"

"What? No fair"

Finn and Chow kept their ground however

"Find, but I'm not fighting that girl"

"Are you ready to admit defeat?" were the words they heard and looked to see the short bald guy speaking

"NO, because you see, Jack Spicer, prince of darkness, has a plan B" he affirmed

"Puff as if" laughed the Asian girl

"Jack you having a plan B is about as good as Omi saying a say'n correctly"

Finn couldn't tell if he was white with a tan or Hispanic from the distance he was from.

"Jack to have a plan B is about as good as my grand daddy's feet"

What? The Enforcers were a little confused by that remark

"Enough, meet my new evil dream team-"

"What is this the third one now?" they laughed making Jack only grit his teeth in response

"Uh-ahm, evil introduction going on here, as I saying, meet the new evil dream team, THE ENFORCERS!" he exclaimed flying out of the way to reveal….nothing.

"Wait is that our cue?" asked Ratso. The trio hastily got up only to trip on themselves, looking more of an embarrassment. The Xiaolin Monks burst out laughing seeing Jacks plan "B"

"What's wrong Jack, your parents cut you off and you have to hire your cousins now" laughed the Hispanic monk. Jack sighed in defeat

"Just prove you guys can fight" he pleaded

"Watch and learn Big J"

The Enforcers walked towards the monks.

"So who are you guys?" asked Ratso

"We are the Xiaolin monks, I am Omi, that is Raimundo, this is Kimiko, and he is Clay, and you"

"I'm Finn, he's Ratso, and that's Chow"

"Well, Finn, Ratso, Chow, prepare for a humiliating defeat!"

The Enforcers withheld a laugh at the remark.

"Prepare for a humiliating defeat" mimic Finn earning laugher from his side "Well, I'm gonna try plan A first" he drew a gun and pointed it at Omi only for him to kick it from his hand faster than he blinked

"Anyone think were about to face four Chans?" asked Ratso

"Were not backing out from this" said Finn "besides…..we have the talismans" he grinned before speeding towards Omi using the Rabbit and Ox delivering a sonic punch throwing Omi at least 50 feet away.

"What the-" Raimundo didn't have time to respond before he was lifted from the ground and thrown like a ragdoll.

"Ok your going-" before Kimiko could finish she was transformed into a pig.

"What in tar nation ahahahah" flames from Ratso and Chow nearly burnt clay crisp.

"You gotta be kidding, this is our competition?" laughed Chow unleashing a blaze of fire

"Tornado-Strike Water" out of nowhere water came shooting from the ground and thrown onto Chow.

"Wudi element wind" Chow soon found himself the victim of being thrusted into the ground dazing him. It then occurred to him he was sitting on something. He got up and grabbed what looked like to be…..earrings? He threw them away.

"Wait! Wait that's it, the earrings of Wui Chi"

Chow looked towards the source of the sound to see…a little green dragon

'_At least it's not Shendu'_ he thought

"You idiots, that's the Shen Gong Wu, that's what you're PAIDED to get!" yelled jack

"Ah crap" said Chow using the Rooster to pick them up but it was kicked by Clay in midair.

"I got it" he said before a sonic kick sent him flying

"Don't think so cowboy" Finn leaned over to pick them up before Omi came and kicked him from behind

"No they are" he paused seeing it glow "mind?"

Ratso revealed himself to be at the other.

"Whoa, what's happening?" asked Ratso

"Ever heard of a Xiaolin Showdown" grinned Omi realizing his opponent had no idea what he gotten himself into.

"Ratso I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown"

* * *

Well that's the first chapter, I may or may not continue it, depends.


End file.
